


Eternally Loved

by Bri_ttany



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kind of based off of twilight, Laura wants to be a vampire, Vampires, it makes sense so dont judge me, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants Carmilla to turn her into a vampire. Carmilla refuses... until its the only thing that would save her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It really hit Laura on her 23rd birthday. She was growing older and Carmilla was not. Lines were starting to form on her face with age and stress. She looked in the mirror and sighed. The slight wrinkles on her face and lines around her eyes intensified when she frowned. She hated the looks they got. Carmilla’s face hadn't changed since the day she had met her girlfriend back when Laura was 19. The same black hair and thick black makeup, the same dark clothes and same sexy body. Laura on the other hand had put on a little weight (All those cookies and sugary drinks finally took their toll on her) and she had cut her long hair. The signs of age were starting to show on her face. She had recently graduated from college and was working as a secretary for a small business. She was happy.

The dread of growing old while Carmilla stayed eternally young was sickening and Carmilla was starting to worry about Laura. Laura had called off work again and was laying on the couch.

“Are you ok?” Carmilla asked sitting beside her girlfriend on the couch wrapping an arm around her. “You’re not sick. I know what you are like when you are sick and this is not you sick. I don’t know what this is creampuff but it sure isn't sick.”

“I just don’t feel right is all” Laura said calmly looking at Carmilla. She did not want to bring up her emotions and thoughts. Carmilla would laugh at her and say “That’s just how the world works, Cutie.” She just wouldn't understand and would smirk at her. She hated when Carmilla was sarcastic with her. 

“What do you mean you don’t feel right?” Carmilla asked with a mix of concern and dread. Was Laura leaving her? Was she sick with a disease and didn’t have long to live. Carmilla’s mind was racing. Her fears surfacing as much as she tried to hide them. “Are you leaving me?”

“What? No! What gave you that idea?” Laura was confused “No I am not leaving you. I’ve just been thinking…” She trailed off she didn’t want to tell Carmilla what she had been thinking about. She knew it was stupid and she knew what Carmilla would  
say. “It’s nothing. Forget I said anything” 

“No it’s not nothing! You’ve been calling off work at least once a week since your birthday! There’s obviously something wrong and I want to know! Don’t make me tie you up and starve you till you almost die just to get answers from you.” She smirked. They both smiled faintly at the memory of what happened four years earlier.

“I’ve just been thinking about us lately…. I’m going to grow old and you won’t love me anymore. You… you’ll be forever young and find some other young naive girl for you to play around with. You won’t love me when I am gray and old…” By this point Laura was crying. All Carmilla could do was stare. Of course she had thought about that but she had accepted that she would one day lose Laura. As much as it hurt her to think about she knew it was true and there was nothing she could do about it. She had accepted the fact that she would always lose the girls she loved and she was fine with it. (She really wasn’t)

“That’s not true” Carmilla finally said “I’ll always love you. Even when you are old and grey. You mean everything to me and you are all I have. I won’t stop loving you just because you’ve grown old.” 

Laura was crying even harder. She didn’t want to grow old and watch Carmilla stay young and beautiful forever. She knew there was only one option and she knew Carmilla would be against it. She knew she had no chance, and its not like she wanted to be a vampire for any other reason… all she wanted was to be with Carmilla for as long as she could. She looked Carmilla in the eyes. 

“Turn me into a vampire”


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla stared at Laura with disbelief and shock. She must have heard her girlfriend wrong. There was no way Laura would have said that. Laura knew that Carmilla hated being a vampire. Laura knew Carmilla would refuse. So why was she asking? 

“No… no Laura. Why are you asking me this?” Carmilla asked frown lines forming on her forehead. She was confused, hurt, and a little bit frightened. She remembered the night that she was awakened like it was yesterday and not almost 400 years ago. 

She felt like she couldn’t breathe that the man who had strangled her was still there even though she knew he wasn’t. The darkness was starting to smother her and she felt like she did when she fell into the pond when she was a child, before she learned how to swim. The suffocating feeling was all around her and she was starting to slip away. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she was dying. No that she was already dead. She screamed silently trying to grasp onto the little life she had left but it kept slipping through her fingers and she felt herself slip away. 

Then, the next thing she knew was she was opening her eyes and there standing over her was a woman with white hair and icy blue eyes smiling a wicked smile at her. She looked around confused. She was dead, well she had been dead. How was she alive, and why did her throat burn like she hadnt had anything to drink in weeks. She sat up startled by the speed of which she was able to move. 

“What is your name, my darling?” the woman with white hair asked.

“Mircalla, Daughter of the count Karnstein. Where am I? Who are you? Can someone get me a drink? I am really thirsty.” Mircalla asked the few people gathered around her. The woman in white nodded to someone who brought her over a chalice filled with thick red liquid. MIrcalla took the chalice and looked at it, a sweet smell wafting up to her nose. All of her senses seemed to perk up at the sight and smell of the liquid in the chalice. She took a hesitant sip, the taste was sweet and bitter at the same time, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She finished the liquid in the chalice and noticed the woman in white grinning at her with a twisted smile.

“Mircalla, my dear, I have awoken you as a creature of the night who feasts on the blood of living creatures. You are a vampire now… and you are my daughter. I will raise you in the way of a vampire.” the woman with white hair smiled at her and Mircalla froze. A vampire, an undead creature of the night, who feasted on the blood of humans? this all had to be a joke. Something set up by her father to show her that she needed to be more than a young rich girl. she looked at the chalice and it dawned on her that was she drank was blood. A scream ripping from her throat. 

As time passed and Mircalla became more accustomed to being a vampire she grew to hate what she was more and more. Then she met Ell, the two became fast friends after father offered her shelter and safety from the cold. They would cuddle together under thick blankets in the dead of winter when the air outside was frigid and kiss and make love. She loved Ell as much as Ell loved her. She knew she had to save Ell from the monster she called mother, and on the night she was supposed to take Ell to her mother she refused and her mother revealed to Ell what Mircalla really was. Her mother led Ell to where Will was feeding off of a young girl. Ell screamed as Mircalla’s mother revealed to her that Mircalla was the same as Will. Ell believed she was a monster, and led Mircalla’s mother to where she waited. Mircalla watched Ell be taken from her and she was sealed in a coffin of blood to sleep for centuries. 

Carmilla looked at Laura, she had been silent for awhile and Laura was lookinng at her with concern and determination in her eyes. She knew she had to tell Laura no again, and she knew Laura was going to be stubborn, it was one of the qualities she loved about her. However she couldn’t turn Laura into the monster she was. She looked at Laura.

“No… Laura I will not make you into what I am.” She said with all the seriousness she could. Then, with the sound of shattering glass Laura fell over blood dripping from her back. Carmilla looked towards the window to see the flash of a person running from the window. She looked back at Laura who had passed out. She knew if she left Laura would die, but she couldn’t let who ever shot her get away. She knew what she had to do, she bent down and took a deep breath before sinking her teeth into the flesh of Laura’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter two you guys! only one more chapter to go till its finished. I hope you enjoyed my take on Carmillas backstory. Leave comments and again please be nice! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... yea. Heres the start of my new carmilla fic. Please rate and review. I love comments :)  
> Please be nice.


End file.
